log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Escape
Escape is the fourth episode of the Log Horizon anime. It first aired on October 26, 2013. It covers The Beginning of Another World chapter 5. Plot Cold Open The Half Gaia Project is a half-scale model of Earth which Elder Tale resides in. The land of Japan is known as Yamato, with the Ezzo Empire located at the north Crescent Island. Arrival Naotsugu recaps that Brigandia was ruling Susukino, to which Akatsuki recollects that Brigandia had a bad reputation even before the Catastrophe. At that moment, Shiroe finishes a call from Marielle, who tells him that she will talk to Serara. Akatsuki asked Shiroe why they would meet up with Serara in the city, he answered that it might be dangerous to meet outside where combat is allowed, and might revive at the Cathedral in Akihabara, while Serara would revive at the Cathedral in Susukino. Although Serara was on Demiqas' friends list, he couldn't find her because she was in someone's private zone. However, the second she left it, they could find her at any moment. Because of this, Shiroe asked Akatsuki to hide herself using her「Sneak」and「Silent Move」to watch over Brigandia's members. After Demiqas failed to ping Serara’s location, Londark questioned why he was so eager to find Serara, to which the burly Monk replies that he had to teach Serara a lesson for running away. One Brigandia member relayed to Demiqas of two strangers entering town. Suddenly, Demiqas got Serara's current location. Meeting Shiroe already noticed that they were being spied on, and had Akatsuki keep watch of the streets while Naotsugu waited outside as he entered a crystalline building alone. Inside, Shiroe saw Serara together with Nyanta, and was surprised by the "Chief"'s appearance, confusing Serara. After Shiroe introduced himself to her, Nyanta told her that Shiroe was very smart and would surely have a very good plan. Shiroe pointed out that Nyanta was still adding 'meow' to his sentences, Nyanta justified that it is the correct way for cat people to talk. Serara asked if Nyanta already was acquainted with Shiroe, and he lies that Shiroe usually checked him for fleas, which Shiroe quickly denies. Serara was glad that she could go back to Akihabara but wondered about Nyanta. Shiroe told Nyanta that he was accompanied by Naotsugu and Akatsuki. As former Debauchery Tea Party members, Nyanta was familiar with Naotsugu, but not Akatsuki. Nyanta accepted Shiroe's proposal to accompany them back to Akiba, pleasing Serara. Akatsuki relayed to Shiroe that Brigandia members were coming from the north, searching the town for Serara, and would arrive in about five minutes at the rendezvous. Shiroe then requested something of Naotsugu, and Naotsugu agreed. Shiroe told Nyanta that they would take the rear exit. One of Brigandia's members inform that Serara is traveling with the strangers. Londark wondered how they arrived, since the transport gate malfunctioned, although Demiqas was excited over the prospect of a fight. As they walked across the town, many people were waiting for them at the town door. Serara wondered why they weren’t already attacking, and Shiroe responded that fighting was not allowed so long as they remained in town. The first person attacked would probably be Nyanta. Serara said with tears in her eyes that so many enemies were about to kill them. Nyanta consoled Serara and told her that she didn't need to worry since Shiroe could figure a way out. The Fight The path beyond town is blocked by Demiqas and his guild. To ensure a 1v1 fight, Nyanta and Shiroe begin to insult the level 90 Monk. They reckon that Londark looks the strongest who can duel Nyanta, which agitates Demiqas to agree to duel. As the fight progresses, Shiroe explains the strengths of the Monk and Swashbuckler classes, and asks Serara to prepare healing for the party. Demiqas orders the rest of his guild to charge in, however Naotsugu intercepts them with「Anchor Howl」. Londark orders the guilds mages to heal Demiqas, while Shiroe tells Serara to heal Nyanta (to pitiful effect). Soon it looks desperate for the rescue party as Naotsugu uses「Castle of Stone」, but Shiroe casts「Thorn bind Hostage」on Demiqas. Nyanta dodges the monk's attacks, then cuts the vines with a flurry of strikes, leaving Demiqas with 1 HP. Confused by this sudden burst of damage, Londark readies a spell and orders the mages to recast heal, but without warning he and the entire mage squad get assassinated by Akatsuki. Akatsuki realizes the reason of Demiqas' defeat: after Shiroe casted Thorn Bind Hostage, Nyanta waited until Shiroe's cooldown time had almost expired before striking, so the spell could be recast and 4 more vines could be cut immediately. Akatsuki marvels at the teamwork without prior planning. With only 1 HP remaining, Demiqas tries to attack Shiroe only for Serara to strike the final vine, sending him to the Cathedral. Having won the duel, Shiroe, Naotsugu, and Nyanta summon Griffins to start the journey home. Trivia *In the light novel chapter that corresponds with this episode, Nyanta instantly kills Demiqas with Shiroe's Thorn Bind Hostage, and Akatsuki lops off Londark's left arm before Shiroe decapitates him with his short sword. Navigation